Reptar
- Robo Reptar= - Thorg= }} |caption = Reptar in UNBSX |show = Rugrats |first = "At The Movies", August 14th, 1991 |sex = Male |species = Reptile |eyes = Yellow & Black |hair = Green |friends = Tommy, Kimi |occupation = Movie Star, Terrorizing Monster}} Reptar is a fictional dinosaur character within the American TV series, Rugrats. Tommy looks up to him, and the other Rugrats also seem to in a way. He has appeared in the television series, films and video games with the Rugrats franchise. Reptar is a green dinosaur (and sometimes appears in red-violet and lilac) with rounded, blue spike-like appendages on his back, which intentionally causes him to resemble and spoof dinosaur. Reptar (played by Ben Ulman) was conceived by Rugrats story editors and producers and was featured in Louis Greenstein and Larry Loebell's episode, "Incident in Aisle Seven." Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Reptar appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one to represent his show, if you don't count Tommy and Kimi. He is also the largest of the game, surpassing Technus. Bio Seen as a hero to some and a big, destructive menace to others, Reptar is a humongous dinosaur with an appetite for destruction and a brutal temper to match. When he's not chewing on airplanes or stomping on cities, he's throwing down with other monsters his size, often unwittingly saving the day. Though he only speaks in growls and roars, a catchphrase often attributed to him by those who regard him as a misunderstood creature and hero is, "HALT! I am Reptar!" Special Powers *Flame Breath *Is extremely large, possessed proportional strength to match *Extremely tough, steel-like scales that can resist heat and intense gunfire *Extremely powerful and tensile tail Quotes Intro: *"GRAAAARGH!" *"ROOOAAWRR!!!!" {HALT! I AM REPTAR!} *"RRAARRRGGHH!!!" {Reptar no like you! Reptar CRUSH!} (Intro to any villainous character) *"ROARRR!!!" {Reptar destroy EVERYTHING!} * *growls and snarls angrily* (Intro against another Reptar player) *"GROOOOWWWRRR" {Reptar's flames burn hotter than puny human girl's!} (Intro against Azula or Ember) *"SNAAARRRRRL!!!" {Reptar destroy giant ugly teddy bear!) (Intro against Vendetta) *"GUUUURR-ROOOOAR!!" {If Reptar wins, Reptar stars in your next movie, human boy!} (Intro against Tommy) *"NGGGGGGAAHHHRK!!" {Mini fairy people look tasty! Give Reptar yummy candy people!} (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"RARGH. RAAARGH!!!!" {Reptar no like you. Reptar DESTROY!!} (Intro against Amon) *"ARRRRRRAAGGH? ROOOOOOOO!!!" {Does Quailman taste like chicken? Reptar want to find out!} (Intro against Doug if the latter is in Quailman costume) *"GRAAAGH!!" {Reptar's flames are unbendable, little man!} (Intro against Zuko) Win Pose: *"ROOOOOOAR!!" *"ARRROOOO!!!" {Reptar wins, puny human!} *"RAAAAARRRWWWW..." {Reptar tired. Reptar needs nap now!} *"GRRRRRRROOOOWWAH!" {Reptar stomp mudholes into puny opponent! Reptar RULES!} *"RROOOOOOOORRRRRRGH!" {You not so big! Reptar stomp you into pancakes!} (Win Pose against Really Really Big Man) *"RRRRRRRRRR...ROOWWWL!!" {Now, Reptar ready for close-up! Make Reptar STAR!} (Win Pose against Tommy) *"GRRRRAARRGGGGGHHHH!!" {You made Reptar MAD! Reptar hates being MAD!} (Win Pose against a villian) *"SNAAAARRGGHH!!!" {Your flames burn bright, but Reptar is the one who really brings the heat!} (Win Pose against Zuko) *"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-HA-HA!!!" {There can only be ONE! Reptar is one who wins!} (Win Pose against Reptar) Victory Screen: *"GROOAR SNAARRL...RAARGH" {Ice show? Reptar doesn't do ice shows with costumed nincompoops! Reptar destroy humans who said that!} *"GROOOOOOOWWLL!!" {I am Reptar!} *"RRAAAAAGH!!" {Reptar wants his own action figure and cereal now! Or Reptar gets angry!} *"GROOOWOWWAARR!!" {Tonight, Reptar dines on Turtle soup!} (Victory Screen against Raphael) *"GRRRAAAGGGGHEEE!!!" {Reptar more awesome than stupid Dummi Bears! Reptar STOMP ON STUPID DUMMI BEARS!} (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"GRRRRRRRROOOOO!!!" {Stop trying to paint Reptar's poop! Or Reptar will give you one you never forget!} (Victory Screen against Ren and Stimpy) *"BBBBBLLLLBBBLBLE.....GRRRRRR!!!" {Reptar hate the cold! Reptar will smash you into ice cubes!!} (Victory Screen against Man-Arctica) *"AAAAAAGGGRRRRRRRRHH!!!" {What?! Your dad burned that scar on your face? REPTAR CRUSH PUNY FIRE LORD!} (Victory Screen against Zuko) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Robo Reptar First Appearance: "Rugrats in Paris", November 17th, 2000 Bio: Built by inventor Stu Pickles, this robotic version of Reptar was meant to be the biggest animatronic attraction for Euro Reptarland. However, after a test run turned into complete chaos, Stu was summoned to France to repair the titanic bot. After a romp that almost wrecked Paris, Robo Reptar was stored away under lock and key, never to be used again, until.... Halloween Costume Name: Thorg First Appearance of Thorg: "Toy Palace", September 6th, 1992 Bio RAARRGH!!! WHO DRESS REPTAR UP AS DUMB PURPLE APE?! REPTAR HATE SMELLY APE! NOBODY MAKES MONKEY OUT OF REPTAR! REPTAR SMASH!!! RRAAAARRGGGHHH!!! Nicktoons Racing Reptar didn't really appear in Nicktoons Racing, but a large attraction of him appeared on Reptar Raceway, a racetrack based on the amusement park of Reptar. Super Brawl games Reptar makes a cameo during Super Brawl 4 as an NPC seen in the background of the Power Rangers stage. This was comfirmed in an online video on Nick.com promoting the game. Gallery Reptar.png|Reptar in Rugrats Nicktoons_reptar_alternate_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6609ij.png|Robo-Reptar Nicktoons_reptar_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6m2p37.png|Thorg nicktoons___reptar__palette_swaps__by_neweraoutlaw-d6feafq.png|Palette Swaps Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Starter Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Super Brawl